Love or Betrayal
by Vanilla-Fever
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Celestial Kingdom, refuses to marry without falling in love. Natsu Dragneel, one of the many servants of the Sabertooth Kingdom, that craves the lives of the royals. The two unexpectedly meet and can Natsu get the princess to fall for him, to claim the life as a royal? Will his plan work? Read Love or Betrayal to find out!
1. Leaving the Castle

**A/N: Ok so this is the full summary, and btw this story is on my Instagram as well just so ya know. ENJOY MY SHITTY STORY! (If there's a mistake please let me know. /.\\)**

Lucy Heartfilia, Princess of the Celestial Kingdom, refuses to marry without falling in love. Suddenly she is forced to move to the Sabertooth King by her father, who demands to fall in love with the Prince Sting. But she unexpectedly meets the servant Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu Dragneel, one of the many servants of the Sabertooth Kingdom. He craves the life that the Royals have and would do anything to get it. He then meets the Princess Lucy Heartfilia. Can he get her to fall for him so he can get the title of a royal? Will his plan work? Will there be love or betrayal?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Princess. Princess. It is time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Virgo..." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Princess but I can't allow you to sleep for 'Five more minutes.' The king has ordered me to get you up and dress before the guest's arrival." Virgo ripped the covers off me. I stretched my arm aimlessly trying to get my cover back.

"I don't care who is coming, I want to sleep longer." Suddenly there was a cold splash of water on my face. I shot straight up. I looked besides me and saw Aquarius with a vase that was filled with water.

"Aquarius! What was that for?!"

"Tch. We have a schedual to keep now GET UP!" The angered bluenette shouted.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I quickly got up and went to go change. I was in my frilly,pink, ball-gown like dress and Virgo was fixing my hair into a bun.

"So who is so important that I have to get up early Virgo?" I asked my devoted maid. Virgo was my closes friend in this palace, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"The Prince of the Sabertooth kingdom, Princess."

"Oh." I sighed. This would be the third prince that came to visit me this week. And if he is like the rest he would be the 17th prince to ask me to marry him.

"Why can't father wait till I fall in love to marry?" I mumbled to myself.

"Excuse me Princess?" She asked as she place the stupid crown in my head.

"Oh nothing Virgo." We walked down the hall and saw Loke and Aries talking.

"Good morning Milady."

"Hello your Highness." Both bowed to me. I gave them an annoyed look.

"I told you guys before, you don't have to act so formal with me. I'm still trying to get Virgo to stop calling me princess."

"I'm deeply sorry Lucy." Loke said. He grabbed my hand, kissing it. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Really Loke?" He chuckled.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. They all walked with me to the main hall where I was suppose to meet my father along with the prince of Sabertooth. At the doorway we said our goodbyes since everyone had to go back to work. The doors opened for me and the main hall was reveled.

"Good morning Capricorn and Taurus."

"Hello Lucy." They both replied as the held the doors open. There was the throne that my father was sitting in. And my chair next to it.

"Hello father." I grabbed the ends of my dress and bowed.

He said nothing, just nodded his head. Typical. I went to sit next to him and waited for the Sabertooth prince to show up. About 15 minutes later Torus and Capricorn open the doors once more and came in the prince. He was a tall blonde and there was another man with him. And he had pink hair? Not to mention the white scaly looking scarf he had around his neck. How interesting. The prince bow to my father and I. "Hello King Jude and Princess Lucy. I am Sting, Prince of Sabertooth." He never introduced the man with pink hair.

"Good day Sting." My father said to him. "What brings you to the Celestial Kingdom?"

"Ah yes I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I'm sorry Sting but I don't-" I began immediately but my father cut me off.

"Of course she will marry you."

"Father!" I yelled I turned to him feeling betrayed.

"Lucy you have turned down 16 Princes to marry! 16 Lucy!"

"And he is going to be number 17!"

"That's enough Lucy!"

"I want to fall in love not be in an arranged marriage!"

"It is not about love its about the economics!"

"King Jude if I may interupped, what if the princess comes with me to my castle and I will get her to fall in love with me."

"That's an excelent idea!"

"What? No! That's not how love works!"

"Lucy get one of the servants to pack your things."

"You can't be serious!"

"Please King Jude allow my servant to assist your daughter. Servant boy!" The pink haired guy finally spoke up.

"I'm right here sir." I can't possibly marry this guy! I mean look how he is treating his servants! I look at my father. He had a serious face on.

"You really are going to give away your only daughter?" I made it sound more like a statement then a question. He said nothing. I shook my head as tears began to fill in my eyes. I quickly stood up and left the main hall. One of my shoes fell off but I didn't care. Once I was in my room, I fell to the ground and rested my head on my bed. My tears fell freely now. How could he be so heartless and just give me away like that? I never asked him for anything but this. I wanted to fall in love like in love stories. I sobbed until I heard a knocking on my door.

"...come in..." I said sniffing. The door creaked open. A blob of pink hair poked inside.

"Princess Lucy?"

"There is no need to be so formal." I said as I wiped my tear stained face then turned to him. He pushed the door open and invited himself in.

"But your Highness, you are the Princess of the Celestial Kingdom-"

"It's just a title..."

"But only friends or family of the royals can call the royal informally."

"So what is your name?" I asked. I stuck out my hand. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." With some hesitation he took my hand.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"It's nice to meet you Natsu. Now we're friends so you can just call me Lucy." I smiled. He chuckled and smiled back.

"So um Lucy is this your shoe?" He pulled out a light pink high heel with a red rose on it.

"Oh... yeah..." I was about to grab it from him but he stopped me. He kneeled down and grabbed my bare foot. He slipped the shoe on. I blushed as I thought about a story mom read to me when I was little.

"So what do you need help packing with?"

-X-

We finished packing all my things, and I went to say To goodbye to everyone. I gave everyone a hug, including Aquarius. Everyone was a little teary eyed.

"Goodbye everyone." I said. "I hope I can see you soon." I got in the carriage before I could start crying. Sting already left to Sabertooth kingdom. So I was going with Natsu. He got on a little while after me.

"Sorry to make you wait, I was talking to someone." I nodded. I didn't want to say anything because I knew if I did I would break down crying again.

"Lucy?" I looked up. "Don't be sad. Everybody at Sabertooth is really nice. Just don't look at it as leaving home, look at it as going on a new adventure." Natsu then gave me a toothy grin. Natsu's comment cheered me up a bit."

"Yeah, a new adventure awaits!"


	2. Meeting the Princess

Natsu's P.O.V

"Finally!" I said as I reached the servant quarters. I walked inside and was greeted by Lisanna.

"Hi Natsu!"

"Oh hey Lisanna." I turn away from her to walk to my room. I felt a tug on my scarf.

"What?" I said an annoyed tone.

"Natsu! You promise to take a walk with me around the park!"

"Lisanna not now. I'm tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow to go to the Celestial Kingdom."

"But-"

"Maybe later." I walked away and went towards my room. But I was stopped at the door by Gray.

"What do you need ice-prick?"

"That's not how you treat a lady Flame brain."

"And who are you to talk? You are always ignoring Juvia."

"That's different."

"Not really." I pushed pass him an flopped on my hard bed. I grunted. The Royals had nice soft warm beds. And here I was stuck with this piece of crap. Royals got whatever they wanted and they were snobs about it to. Prince Sting calls me 'Servant boy' instead of my actual name. And no one says anything because they are the ones in control. They have power. "I wish I was a royal." I say unconsciously.

"You can be." Gray said.

"What?"

"You can be a royal." I blinked.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No hot head! You said it out loud!"

"I did?" Gray face palmed himself.

"Yes. You did."

"Oh... how can I get to be a royal?"

"Wow you really are an idiot."

"Want to say that again stripper?" Pointing to his clothes that were now on the ground.

"Crap!" He began to put his clothes back on.

"So what do I have to do to be a royal?"

"You marry a royal dumbass."

"Marry a princess?"

"Exactly."

"Idiot! How can I get a princess to marry me?"

"You make her fall in love with you."

"That sounds easy."

"It anything but Natsu."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Gray rolled his eyes then left my room. Make a princess fall in love with me huh? Piece. Of. Cake.

-X-

I woke up around 4 a.m. to prepare for the trip to the Celestial kingdom. Once everything was set and after I took my motion sickness pills, we headed off to the kingdom. What other princess are there? I kept thinking of which princess that were not married during the trip. We were at the Celestial Kingdom in no time.

"Come along servant boy." The asshole prince said. I said nothing, but in my mind I was cussing him out and beating him to a pulp. The Celestial castle was huge. I was glad that there was a escort with us. We finally entered the main hall. There was the king siting in his chair looking as serious as ever. Typical all mighty king. What a load of shit. My eyes lingered to the girl sitting besides him. She was a blonde with big beautiful brown eyes. I was guessing that she was the princess since she was wearing a big pink gown and had a tiara on her head. But she wasn't a normal royal. She didn't have that 'i'm better than you' aura. She felt different.

"Hello King Jude and Princess Lucy. I am Sting Prince of Sabertooth." Prince Jerk said

"Good day Sting." The King said."What brings you to the Celestial Kingdom?"

"Ah yes I would like to ask your daughter's hand in marriage."

"I'm sorry Sting but I don't-" The princess was saying.

"Of course she will marry you." The king cut her off.

"Father!" Her fake smile disappeared .

"Lucy you have turned down 16 Princes to marry! 16 Lucy!"

"And he is going to be number 17!"

"That's enough Lucy!"

"I want to fall in love not be in an arranged marriage!" Fall in love?

"It is not about love its about the economics!" The princess and king yelled at each other. I was a little shocked at their behavior, it's not really Royal like.

"King Jude if I may interupped, what if the princess comes with me to my castle and I will get her to fall in love with me?"

"That's an excelent idea!"

"What? No! That's not how love works!"

"Lucy get one of the servants to pack your things."

"You can't be serious!"

"Please King Jude allow my servant to assist your daughter. Servant boy!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm right here sir." The princess said something I couldn't catch and ran off.

"I apologize for Lucy's behavior Sting." The king said.

"Oh don't worry. I know she will fall in love with me." 'Yeah right' I thought.

"Servant boy go help her with her things." Prince ass said. I nodded and when in the direction she went. I was walking around, looking at the painting on the wall. I had no idea where I was going but I will get there eventually. I was too busy looking around that I tripped on something. My face met with the marble floor. I got up, angry at whatever tripped me, only to see a shoe on the floor. I picked it up and inspected it. It was a light pink with red roses on it.

"Her room is the third door on the left." Someone said. I looked up and notice a guy with orange hair and glasses.

"What? "

"The princess's room. Third door on the left."

"Oh thanks." The guy nodded and then went down another hallway. So I walk to her room and knocked on the door.

I heard a soft, "...come in..." I stuck my head inside the door.

"Princess Lucy?"

"There is no need to be so formal." She said. She was wiping her face. Her eyes were red so she was probably crying but I said nothing of it.

"But your Highness you are the Princess of the Celestial Kingdom-" I began to say.

"It's just a title..." She said.

"But only friends or family of the royals can address the royal informally."

"So what is your name?" She said as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." I waited a second but then shook her hand

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"It's nice to meet you Natsu. Now we're friends so you can just call me Lucy." She smiled. A real smile. I chuckled, she was definitely different.

"So Lucy is this your shoe?" I asked as I pulled out the shoes I saw earlier.

"Oh... yeah..." Lucy said sheepishly. She was about to reach for it but I stopped her. I kneeled down and slipped the shoe on her foot. I looked up at her and saw her cheeks tinted pink.

"So what do you need help packing with?" I asked.

"You don't mind helping? "

"Not at all."

-X-

We finished packing all of her things and I walked her to the front of the castle where the carriage was parked. I gave her time to say her goodbyes. She hugged every single one of her servants.

"Goodbye everyone." She said. She climbed into the carriage. Before I could climb in after her I plopped 2 small white pills into my mouth like before. I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw the guy from the hall way, surrounded by the other servants.

"Take care of Lucy." He said. I was confused.

"You really care about her?" I already met Lucy, I get that she is different from other royals, I guess I kept expecting for her to be snobby or something.

"Lucy is our friend of course we care about her." 'Friend' I thought. I just nodded and waved goodbye. 'Friend? A royal can't be friends with a servant.'

"Sorry to make you wait I was talking to someone." I said once I was on the carriage. She didn't say a word. So now she was to good to talk to me. But then I understood why she didn't say anything. She looked like she was going to burst out crying. I immediately felt guilty for doubting her.

"Lucy?" I said "Don't be sad. Everybody at Sabertooth is really nice. Just don't look at it as leaving home, look at it as going on a new adventure." I gave her my signature grin. She cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, a new adventure awaits!"


	3. Welcome To Your New Home

Lucy's P.O.V

When the carriage finally stopped Natsu scrambled to get out.I guess he hates traveling. I was about to jump out but Natsu's hand appeared. I took it and he helped me out.

"Thank you."

"No problem. And let me be the first to welcome you to the Sabertooth Kingdom." He smiled. I giggled.

"So what is it like here?"

"You never visited the Sabertooth kingdom?" I shook my head.

"The castle's walls are all I know."

"Why?"

"Well... my mother passed away while she was visiting another kingdom, someone attacked the carriage and ended up killing her..."

"Oh... I am so sorry, I should have never had said anything..." he said. "It's ok. You didn't know. And it happened a long time ago." I told him brushing it off. There was an awkward silence.

"Come on the Prince is waiting." He said at the same time I asked if he could show me around the castle.

"Uh well Prince Sting is impatient."

"How about afterwards?"

* * *

"Sure but wouldn't you want someone else to show you?"

"No for some reason I feel more comfortable with you." I said immediately regretting it. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up so I looked away. "Uh err I mean you remind me of Loke. Only less of a flirt." I muttered that last part.

"Who's Loke?"

"My friend, he has orange hair and wears glasses. He worked at the palace." Natsu was quite for a moment. "So where do we go?" I asked trying to get him out of his trance.

"Oh um over here." We began walking to the main hall. Once we arrived Natsu bowed to me and left me with Prince Sting.

"Hello again Prince Sting."

"You don't need to be so formal Lucy your my fiance." I flinched.

"I'm no ones fiance until I fall in love."

"Aww don't worry you are bound to fall in love with me. I mean come on look at me! I'm hot!" I said nothing.

"Anyway Servant boy will show you your room. I will see you at dinner. Don't try to run away now, your kingdom is a least a week away by foot." I was still silent.

"Your room is this way Princess." Natsu said. I nodded as he lead me away.

"That jerk!" I yelled stopping my foot.

"So we both agree on something." Natsu laughed.

"How could someone be that consistent? I mean it's rude that he calles you that!"

"Huh?" I looked at Natsu and he looked confused.

"What?"

"I thought you were upset because he called you his fiance."

"Well yeah but I was really mad at the way he treated you!"

"Oh... Uh thanks I guess." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well enough about him let's give you a tour of the castle." He did his same toothy grin. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

-X-

So far I have seen the dining room, ballroom, kitchen, and library. And the library was my favorite.

"And here is the Infirmary." Natsu said opening the door.

"Ahh!" A small girl with long dark blue hair tripped, dropping all the papers she had in her hand. "Oof."

"Geez Wendy, are you alright?" Natsu asked the small girl, Wendy. He picked her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Natsu-san." She smiled to him. I began to help her pick up the papers. Once I had them in my hand I handed them to her.

"Oh thank you miss...?"

"Call me Lucy."

"Lucy..." she looked at me for awhile then suddenly bowed. "Hello Princess Lucy! Sorry for the mess I have created!" I was shocked that she knew I was the princess.

"There's no need to apologize or act formal. Please just call me Lucy."

"Uh um."

"I have two questions though. May I ask?" She quickly nodded.

"You don't need to be so tense Wendy. She won't bite." Natsu joked. She nodded again.

"Ok well first how did you figure out I was the princess so fast?"

"Well you have a fancy dress on." I looked down at myself, I completely forget about my dress.

"Oh yeah... ok and why are you in the infirmary? Are you ok?"

"That's 3 questions." Natsu muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm here because I work here. I'm the nurse."

... 'What?! She is like 12 years old! How could she be the nurse?' I thought

"Yeah Wendy here is one of the best healers I know." Wendy beamed

"Thanks Natsu-san!" I smiled.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Wendy. I hope we can be friends."

"Sure! Oh gosh I need to go feed Carla! Bye Lucy! Bye Natsu!" She said before running off.

"Carla?"

"Wendy's cat."

"Oh."

"Come on we have one more stop." He said as he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me. We ended up outside at the castle's garden. They had so many types of flowers! They had roses of every color and there was a little stream with koi fish in it. And there was a garden maze too.

"Wow."

"Yup, Evergreen and Juvia take care of the garden. They do a pretty good job at it."

"Evergreen and Juvia? They did this?! On their own? I can't wait to meet them!"

"Well that's about the whole castle. So you should get back to your-"

"What's that?" I asked cutting him off. I pointed to a house a little away from the palace.

"Oh that? It's just the servant's quarters."

"Is everyone there right now?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Can we go?"

"Huh?"

"I want to meet everyone today. Is that ok? I mean like do you mind introducing me to everybody."

"Um ok let's go." He started to walk off.

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand making him stop.

"Yeah?"

"Um well..." I realize I was still holding his hand and quickly dropped it. "I need something from my room can we go get it?"

"Ok." I smiled.

"Thanks."

-X-

Natsu's P.O.V

I was waiting outside of Lucy's room, wondering what she needed. I didn't understand why she wanted to go to the servant quarters. She already disobeyed by asking me to show her around when she was suppose to stay in her room. Click. Her door opened. I turned around and was surprised to see she changed her clothes. She was no longer in the expensive, big pink dress. She was now in a blue mini skirt and a white and blue shirt with a pair of boots. She took her bun off and replaced it with a half side pony tail. She looks cute...

"Uh does this look ok?" She asked. I was speechless for a moment. "Natsu?"

"Uh yeah. Yeah you look nice." I looked down to cover my face, I was probably getting sick. My face was hot. "But why did you change?"

"Well when you took me to the infirmary and I met Wendy, she tensed up because she realized that I was a princess by my clothes. I don't want anyone to treat me differently because I have a fancy title..."

"Hm well come on! I'm sure they will like you!" So I walked her back to the servant quarters. It was a quite walk and I couldn't help but to steal some glances at her. She really was different.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey humans -.-/ sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and well a family emergency came up and now that's taking up most of my free time. FYI I'll probably just update once or twice a month I'm really sorry about this but my family comes first. So till next time... LATER HUMANS!**


	4. Meeting Everyone Else

Lucy's P.O.V

We finally made it to the servant quarters. I was going to knock but Natsu kicked down the door. Literally.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!" He yelled.

"A Uh Natsu its pretty late don't-"

"Geez hot head can't you shut your mouth?" A man about my age, maybe a year older, with raven hair and with no shirt on said.

"What did you say ice-prick?"

"You heard me flame brain!" What is with the nicknames?

"Oh it's on ice princess!" The two started fighting. Is this normal? Should I break them up? I unconsciously took some steps back and I ended knocking someone over.

"Ack!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" I help the person up. It was a girl with short light blue hair. She was carrying at least ten books. I started to help pick up the books.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-" The girl laughed.

"It's ok. I take it that you're new here?" I nodded.

"I'm Levy!"

"Lucy." I said. I looked over to Natsu and the raven haired guy. Is that really the same Natsu that helped me pack my thing and showed me aro

* * *

und the castle?

"Uh should we break them apart?" I asked. Levy shook her head.

"No they do this all the time."

"Oh..."

"Levy have you seen Elfman?" A woman with long white hair asked.

"I thought he was with Lisanna."

"No she is with Erza."

"Oh what's she doing."

"Looking for Natsu."

"What?!" Natsu yelled. He was holding the shirtless guy in a head lock. "Mira! Why didn't you say anything?!" He dropped the guy and started running around.

"Man where do I hide?! She gonna kill me!" Then ran out the door leaving me behind.

"Natsu!" I said I can't believe he just left me like that!

"Are you new here?" The lady with white hair asked.

"Um, yeah. I'm Lucy."

"I'm Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

* * *

I smiled. "Ok Mira."

"Damn fire breath!' The raven haired guy said, picking himself off the ground. He looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uh Lucy..."

"Gray. So how much did pinky pay you to come with him?"

"W-what?" Blood rush to my cheeks.

"Gray-sama!" A voice said.

"Oh geez." Another bluenette came running to Gray.

"Gray-sama! Why did you leave Juvia behind?" She clunged to his arm. I assumed that they were a couple. Wait Juvia?

"Juvia can you get off?" Gray asked a little harshly.

"But Gray-"

"Are you the one taking care of the garden?" I asked her. She turned to me and she eyed me for a while then she looked to Gray then back to me. She let go of Gray's arm and said dramatically, "Is Blondie and Gray-sama together? Does Juvia have a new love rival?"

"Err what?"

She pointed at me. "You are Juvia's new love rival!"

"Wait no no I'm not-" I tried to convince her that I wasn't In love with Gray, but stopped when I realized there was no getting through to her. I sighed. I turned back to Levy.

"Um do you need help with these books?"

She nodded. "Gajeel was suppose to help me but I don't know where he is."

"Who is Gajeel?"

"Oh yeah you're new, he is my boyfriend."

"Oh. Ok so where do we take these books?"

"To my room this way." She nodded her head to her left. I grabbed as many books as I could and followed Levy to her room. When I entered her room I was amazed at how many books were in her room. She probably had more books then the library.

"Wow! You really like to read huh."

"Yes! I love reading! How about you?" I nodded.

"I'm even trying to write novel."

"Really! Wow! Can I read it?"

"Uh um it's not finished yet-"

"Well can I be the first to read it?" I smiled.

"Sure!" Then Levy and I were engaged in a conversation about our favorite books.

About an hour later there was a loud knocking at the front door. Levy and I walked back down the hall to see what all the commotion was about. We were about to turn the corner when I stopped dead in my tracks. In the doorway where the royal guards.

It was Mira that answered the door. Levy looked back at me.

"Is something wrong Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh uh no..."

"The Princess seems to have left the castle." The royal guard said.

"We are wondering if she came here."

"Not that I know of. What does she look like?"

"She's blond, brown eyes, and about 5'4. She goes by the name Princess Lucy Heartfilia." I didn't hear Mira's response, because I escaped out the back door before I could.

-X-

Levy's pov

'Princess Lucy Heartfilia?' I was stunned.

"Lucy are you-" I turned to where Lucy was only to find her gone.

"I'm sorry but no we haven't seen anyone new." Mira told the royal guard. Only Mira could get away with lying to the guards. Not only was she pretty but she could turn into the she-devil if you cross her. The royal guards left and Mira turned to me.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"I don't know she left."

"Hmm."

"So Lucy is the princess?" Gray asked.

"Aparently." Mira said.

"I wonder if Natsu knew." I asked.

"Well he did go to the Celestial Kingdom." Juvia said.

"Geez and that idiot didn't tell us?" Natsu then burst through the door like he heard his name.

"I saw the guards, what happened?"

"We're not telling you anything until you tell us about Lucy." Gray yelled. Natsu's eyes widen.

"Where is she?"

"She just disappeared." I said.

"Fuck! Luce!" Then he ran out the door again. Hmm how strange. Natsu hated royals. Why would he care about this one? I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and saw Pantherlily.

"Meow."

"Lily? Did Gajeel forget to feed you again?"

"Meow." I sigh. I bent down and picked Lily up.

"Let's go find Gajeel." I walked around for a while inside then went outside. I went under a tree and sighed again. There was some rustling in the branchs and a head popped out. I screamed and Lily just meowed.

"Hi shrimp."

"G-Gajeel! Don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Gihi."

"And where were you? You were suppose to help me with the books! Instead I had a princess help me."

"I was looking for Lily, but I now see he was with you." He jumped out of the tree. "Wait did you say a princess helped you?"

"It's a long story. And Lily ran off because you forgot to feed him."

"Oh." Gajeel started to pat my head. "Well everything is alright now Shrimp!" He said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Holidays humans! Hope you guys have a wonderful holiday!**


	5. Our Past

Lucy pov

I kept on running until I found myself in the garden maze. I was confused at how I got in here without noticing. I walked around trying to find a way out but failed every time. I ended up finding a bench in the maze and I sat on it. I sighed. How could I be so stupid to get lost in a garden maze? Out of the corner of my eye I saw a rose. It was a dark shade of scarlet. I unconsciously got up and walk towards it. I reached out to touch it and got pricked by a thorn.

"Ow!" I took my finger back and saw a dot of blood on my finger. I looked at it then back to the rose. The rose was the same color as my blood. I remembered my mother admired get these roses in our garden, they all died along with her...

"Luce!" I turned around and saw Natsu panting like he was running.

"Why are you in the maze?" He asked. Before I could answer he looked at my bleeding finger and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"What happened? Does it hurt? Why are you bleeding?"

"Natsu I'm fine I just pricked my finger on a rose."

"Rose?" I pointed to the rose I saw before.

"Oh the red velvet?"

"Red velvet." I repeated looking at the rose.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Never mind that! Why did you run off?" I look down suddenly finding the ground interesting.

"I was afraid that they would treat me differently and wouldn't want to be my friends anymore. I-I don't want to be lonely…" I felt tears begin to weld up in my eyes. Not again I don't want to be alone again. I started remembering how my father basically shunned me when my mother died. I thought he hated me. I still think he hates me. I mean he sent me away, his only daughter. It took years for the servants to start actually hang out with me. A tear fell from my eye.

"Aw no Luce don't cry." I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"You won't be alone. I promise you that. Okay?" I nodded. I felt weird. I felt like I could trust him with anything. I felt... complete...? I don't know, I must be tired I guess. Natsu let go of me and I immediately felt cold. I shivered. Natsu looked at me then slipped off his coat.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He drapped his coat over me shoulders.

"You're cold right? I would get in trouble if the princess got sick." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well come on Luce. We should get you to your room." I nodded. We started to walk out the maze and I notice a red mark on his right shoulder.

"Hey what's that?" I asked, gesturing to the mark.

"Oh that? I don't know. I had it since... well forever."

"Interesting..." Maybe a birth mark? No more like tattoo. "By the way why were you calling Gray all things cold? I understand the stripper part." I said remembering him taking off his clothes and Levy told me he strips unconsciously. "But I don't understand the ice part."

"He was raised in the mountains before working here."

"And the fire for you?" Natsu stopped walking. I looked back at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Uh well..." he said rubbing the back of his head. "I lost most of my memory 7 years ago. All I remember is fire, lots of fire. And a man named Igneel. He is the one that gave me this scarf. I don't know why I still have it. I guess I feel like it will tell me something about my past. About who I am and where I came from."

Wow.

"Oh... that explains why you don't know why you have that mark."

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you will get your memory back."

"I wish." We walked in silence back to my room. We finally reached my room and just stood out of it.

"Guess I will see you tomorrow Luce."

"Yeah... Wait Luce?"

"Huh? Oh. Luce. It's a nickname I gave ya. Sorry I can go back to calling you Lucy if you-"

"No it's fine I just never had a nickname before..."

"Oh." He smiled. "Luce it is then!" I giggled.

"Yeah... Well goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight princess." He said in a mocking voice. I rolled my eyes and entered my bedroom, closing the door behind me. It might not be so back here after all...

Natsu's pov

I began to walk back to the servant quarters. For some reason I could only think about Luce. Luce. I like the nickname I gave her.

"Natsu!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I gulped. I slowly looked behind me and saw an angry, scarlet haired woman and a white haired one following behind her.

"Oh no." I muttered. Before I could take off running I felt her grab a hold of scarf.

"Oh no you don't." She said.

"Aww come on Erza you could be a little nicer." Lissana said.

"Yeah Erza." I choked out. "I can't breath." She let me go. I took deep breaths.

"You forgot to clean the bathrooms and the King yelled at me for not keeping up with my duties. You are having punishment when we get back." She said glaring at me.

"N-no anything but that."

"Yes you will be getting that." I began to sweat. I definitely did not want that. So I took off running. "Natsu!" They called out for me. Nope not going back there. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I was hiding in plain sight. Erza knew I would never hide here. It was silent for a while then I jumped when there was some banging on my door.

"Hey fire breath open up! Happy got out of your room again!" I relaxed. I never thought I would be happy to hear Gray's voice. I cracked the door open and Gray came bargaining in.

"Hey what do you think you're doing stripper?" I yelled-whispered. He handed me the abnormal blue cat.

"Meow."

"Happy you know you're supposed to stay in here while I'm working." The cat just meowed again.

"So is Lucy going to be the one?"

"What?" I asked looking up from my cat.

"Lucy. Is she the one you are going to make her 'fall for you'?"

"She is going to marry Prince son-of-a-bitch."

"Who cares? If she likes you then she won't marry stupid Sting."

"Do you think that will actually work?"

"Sure as long as you nice and romantic and shit."

"Hmm maybe she will be the one."

"Natsu!" I heard Erza yell.

"Aww crap I gotta hide!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi humans sorry from not updating sooner I blame several things:**

 **1\. School**

 **2\. Family**

 **3\. Fanfiction**

 **4\. Laziness**

 **I'll try to upload the next one ASAP. BAI!**


	6. My First Morning Away From Home

Lucy's pov

I was expecting Virgo to wake me as she usually did at 9 a. , but instead I woke up on my own I looked lazily at the clock and I noticed it was 10:30

"Oh crap!" I quickly jumped up from bed wondering where Virgo was and how mad father would be. I realize I wasn't in my own room then I remembered why.

"Oh." I said siting back down on the fluffy sheets. I sighed. I got back up and peeked through my door. When I saw no one, I dressed in a black mini skirt, a white crop top that had a blue heart on it and came with separate blue sleeves. I put my hair in to pigtails and walked outside my room. I quietly snuck pass the guards and ran out to the garden. I looked back to see if any one was following me and bumped into someone causing both of us to fall down.

"Oh sorry!" I said get up from the person I was laying on. I saw a familiar scaly scarf and pink hair.

"Oh morning Natsu!"

"Wow you are really clumsy aren't you?"

"Shut up." He laughed. I jumped at the feeling of something rubbing on my leg. I looked down and saw a cat purring.

"Aww." I said picking the cat up. "Wait why are you blue?" Natsu started laughing again.

"Happy seems to like you."

"That's his name?" He nodded. Happy meowed like he was agreeing.

"Why is he blue?"

"Don't know. Lisanna and I found him like that." I shrugged it off putting the blue cat down. I began to mess with my fingers.

"Uh do-do you think w-we can go back to-to the servant's quarters?"

"Hm? Why?"

"Well I want to apologize to everyone for running off..." I looked at the ground feeling ashamed of my actions.

"There really isn't anything to apologize for you just... what's the word... freaked out?"

"Heh yeah... but still I just want-" Natsu sighed.

"Just come on." He grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the servant quarters again. When we finally got there, we entered the quarters. Everyone was pretty busy and social. I felt bad that I was going to interrupt them. I tugged on Natsu's scarf.

"Um Natsu they look busy. Maybe I should come back la-"

"Hey guys! Lucy's back!" He yelled.

"N-Natsu!" I said blushing out of embarrassment.

"Lucy! I-I mean Princess!' Levy yelled.

"Oh no. Just call me Lucy. Please."

"The princess?! Your Highness, why are are you here?" A women with red hair in armor said. She glanced at Natsu.

"Natsu." She said dragging out the last vowel in his name.

"What? I didn't do anything this time! She asked me to take her here!" He hid behind me.

"It's true. I came to apologize to everyone." I bowed. "I'm very sorry for running away yesterday. I just uh... freaked out." I said using Natsu's words.

"It's fine princess. Really."

"Levy you can call me Lucy. I'm still the same person... just born with a stupid title." Levy just nodded. I sighed and turned to the scarlet hair women that was now choking Natsu.

"Uh..."

"Your Highness!" She said as if she forgot all about me. She let go of Natsu, dropping him to the ground. "I'm extremely sorry for I have not introduced myself. I am Erza Scarlet. I'm in charge of servants and I'm the captain of the army." So that explains the armor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Scarlet."

"Please Princess Lucy call me Erza. I will have Lissana escort you back to the palace."

"Um Erza it's fine if you just call me Lucy."

"Nonsense. Someone of your rank should not be address so informally."

"Erza." Mira said cutting in. "Lucy wishes to be address as Lucy not Princess Lucy. And aren't we suppose to listen to the royals and do what they ask?" Mira winked at me. I smiled and mouth a thank you.

"Uh we-well." Erza stuttered. The other servants remained quite.

"Informally huh?" Levy said. "Ok then I'm calling you Lu-chan!" She exclaimed. Everyone slowly nodded their heads finally grasping the concept of just calling me Lucy.

"Princ- excuse me, Lucy. We should really get you to the palace." A girl about my age with short white hair said.

"I'm Lisanna, I'm the one that shall escort you back!"

"It's nice to meet you Lisanna. But do I really have to go back?"

"I'm afraid so. If we don't then the guards might come back again and-"

"Uh no I can't have that! Let's go!" She smiled and nodded.

Lisanna and I were taking the path back to the castle. She was really pretty. And she looked a lot like Mira.

"So where do you work here as?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh nothing really special. I just take care of the animals."

"How fun! I love animals! Wait a second, Natsu was talking about someone named Lisanna! You were the one that found Happy right? Did he just come blue?" She nodded happily.

"Yeah. Natsu and I were just playing around when we were younger and came across him as a little kitten. It was funny though because he had some stuff stuck to his back and it made him look like he had wings." We both bust out laughing.

"Yeah Natsu and I took care of him. We were little then, and I pretended to be his wife. And he would get all embarrassed." Lisanna giggled.

"Huh I must be nice to pretend. I didn't really have any friends to play with…" Lisanna smiled warmly to me.

"We're your friends now ok Lucy?" I gave my brightest smile.

"Yeah thank you!" We made it to the castle and said our goodbye. I wonder if she still likes Natsu? Aww they would be so cute together! I was walking down the hall lost in my daydream when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I looked at the person and I could tell he wasn't a servant. He had on a fancy tux, and he had dark hair, part of it covered his eye. Who is that? Sting came out into the hallway and started to talk to the man with a very annoyed look on. It looks like the man was trying to negotiate with Sting, but it was clear that his answer was no.

"Pssst! Princess Lucy!" I turned and say little Wendy holding a white cat. She motioned me over. I walked to her and she grabbed my hand with her free one and ran to the infirmary. She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh.

"Wendy? What was that about?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but when Prince Rouge comes back, he and Prince Sting usually start to fight." Just then we heard a crash.

"Uh..."

"They don't really get along anymore. They have been like this even before I got here."

"Oh."

"Lucy-san I don't think its a good idea to be dressed like that. Prince Sting might get angry." I could give less of a crap about what Sting thinks, but of course I wasn't going to say that in front of Wendy.

"I'm sure he won't mind. Plus these clothes are much more comfortable then a huge dress." Wendy nodded. There was another crash much louder than before. Curiosity took over me and I pressed my ear on the door.

"L-Lucy-san! I'm not sure if that's a good-" Wendy's voice was drowned out by the yelling coming the brothers. It was slightly muffled but I was able to make out some word.

"You're being unreasonable!"

"You made your choice! It was your decision."

"It's been two years! You should have accepted this by now!" Crash!

"Now you're being immature!"

"Just leave. LEAVE!"

"Wendy..." I took my ear off the door. "Why are the fighting?"


	7. Sabertooth's Princes' Misunderstanding

"Uh well I only heard the story from Natsu but apparently Prince Rouge is engaged to the Princess Prince Sting likes."

"Why would he do that?"

"He has no choice. It's an arranged marriage, set up by the King of Sabertooth and The princess's father. They made a promise to Wed their children one day. But it just so happened that Prince Rouge was born first. Prince Sting blames his brother for the Engagement though."

"Who is the Princess that Rouge was forced to marry?"

"Princess Yukino."

"Princess Yukino?!"

"You know her?"

"Yes! Her kingdom and my kingdom have a long history! I've seen her when they come to our kingdom to talk about the trade. But now that you mention it I haven't seen her in a while."

"Prince Rouge was forced to move in with Princess Yukino. And every time he visits-" Another crash was heard from the hallway. "That happens"

"This must be ruff for Sting."

"And Prince Rouge too. He fell in love with a commener and isn't allowed to marry her."

"Oh..." So that must be why Sting is so rude. He just feels betrayed by his brother.

"So why doesn't Rouge tell Sting why he's engaged to Yukino?"

"He's tried but Prince Sting refuses to listen to him."

"Oh..."

"Meow." Went the white cat Wendy was holding.

"Lucy if you would excuse me I have to meet up with a friend."

"Oh yes of course." Wendy exited the infirmary and I was left alone. I guess I should go back to my room then. I left the infirmary and walked towards my room."Lucy?" I turned and saw Yukino. Her hair has gotten a little longer and she was wearing a white dress with blue bows.

"Yukino!" I exclaimed and walked over to greet her.

"How have you been?"

"Fine. But what are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?"

"What's wrong with my outfit? It's more comfortable."

"No there is nothing wrong with it. It just not... princess like." I shrugged.

"I don't really care." I said.

"So has you and your father come here to discuss the economy?"

"Uh no... I have to stay here under certain circumstances."

"Oh may I ask what circumstances?"

"My father wants me to marry Prince Sting." Her eyes widen.

"W-what?"

"Yeah I know right? I don't want to be forced to marry him."

"Y-you don't?"

"No. I don't love him so why should I marry him?"

"S-so why are you still here?" I sighed.

"Because I have to 'fall in love' with him. As if." Yukino sighed, what sounded like, in relief.

"You just can't force love." I said. Yukino nodded.

"Well I should head back to-"

"Yukino!" The dark haired man from before, Rouge, called out. "Yukino, we should be leaving now. He's eyes flickered to me.

"A new servant?"

"Uh no. This is Princess Lucy. She's wearing that because it's more comfortable." Yukino said."Please call me Lucy." I bowed.

"Ah so your the fiancée?"

"No I refuse to marry your brother."

"I know he's a little hard headed sometimes but he not all that bad." He said. He bowed and grabbed Yukino hand.

"Excuse us Princess Lucy but we must go now."

"Yes well good to see you Yukino! It was a pleasure to meet you Prince Rouge!" They nodded then left. Yukino didn't seem very happy I wonder if she likes Sting? Hmm.

"Meow."

"Huh?"

I looked down and saw Happy with a fish in his mouth."

"Happy?" I picked up the small blue cat and he began to purr.

"Aww! You know, you really are cute!" I said as I started to pet his head.

"If you're here where's Natsu?"

I looked around but there was no pinky in sight.

"Well what am I suppose to do with you?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Meow." I guess I will have to look for him. I walked around the large castle not having any clue where Natsu could be. I came across the Library and thought that Levy might be there, so I could give the cat to her. I entered the library and saw Levy talking to a muscular man with long shaggy black hair and many piercings.

"Levy-chan!" The short bluenette looked up. She smiled and waved me over.

"Hi Lu-chan!" I walked over to her and smiled

"Have you seen Natsu? I found Happy in the hallway."

"Um no." She turn to the muscular guy.

"Gajeel have you seen him?"

"Isn't he at the farm?"

"Probably. Can you show her where the farm is? She's new and I have to work."

"Fine Shrimp." He turned to me. He looked me up and down.

"Let's go bunny girl."

"Bunny girl?"

-X-

So I realized Gajeel was Levy's boyfriend. I have to admit I did not picture him like this. But hey? What ever floats your boat. Gajeel took me to the farm then left. There were so many adorable animal!

"Hey who are you?" I booming voice said. I turned and saw a large man with white hair and a scar across his eye. He was holding a parrot on his finger.

"Uh Lucy..."

"Lucy?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Natsu. Can you please show me where he is?"

"Sure! Because helping ladies is Man!" …Man?

"Uh ok." We walked down the farm and I stared at all the creatures.

"So you work here?"

"Yes. Because helping animals is Man!"

"Uh right... so what's your name?"

"Elfman."

"Elfman? Oh I remember now Mira was talking about you."

"Big-sis was taking about me?"

"Big-sis?"

"Yeah Mira is my sister."

"Oh well that explains the white hair."

"I'll get my little-sis to show you around. Lisanna!" He called out.

The short haired girl walked around the corner holding a small white dog with an orange collar.

"Lucy? I though you were back at palace."

"I was but on stumbled upon Happy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So is he here?"

"Yeah he's helping me clean the stalls today."

"Oh. Well do you mid giving Happy to him for me?"

"Sure!" She walked to a small cage a put the dog inside. Then she walked back to me and I handed her Happy.

"Who's dog is that?" I asked. I could help but feel sorry for the dog trapped in the cage.

"Oh him? He's just a stray. We could find his owner so we have to send him to the pound."

"Aww poor thing." I walk over and knelt beside the small caninie.

"What if I take him off your hands?"

"What?"

"Yeah I always wanted a dog. And I don't want him to be sent to that horrid place."

"Uh I don't kno-"

"Well sure!" Elfman said. He took the dog out of the cage and put him in my arms.

"Please do let him be sent to the pound!" Elfman whispers.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Lisanna started.

"Why not? Please Lisanna! Pretty please?" I begged giving here my best puppy dog face. Lisanna giggled.

"Fine, but Lucy having a dog is a big responsibility. You have to feed him, wash him, and take him on walks. Can you handle that?" She said in a mocking motherly tone. I laughed.

"Of course. Hmm let's see I shall name you... Plue!" Plue barked and began to lick my cheek.

"Hehe stop that Plue it tickles!"

"Liiiiiisannaaaaaaaa you can't leave me to clean the stalls on my own!" A certain male poked his head out and stared out at us.

"Whatcha doing here Luce?"

"I came here to return Happy to you." I said, nodding my head to the blue cat that was curled up in Lisanna's arms. "And along the way, I adopted this little guy." I held Plue up higher do Natsu could see but instead he narrowed his eyes at Happy.

"You went looking for Carla again didn't you?" Happy seemed to understand Natsu because he began to act all bashful.

"Aww he has a crush on Wendy's cat? That's so adorable!" I gushed.

"Yeah but it gets annoying when he tries to sneak out everytime I go to work."

"You make it sound like Happy is your child." I giggled.

"Well he is family." Natsu replied retrieving Happy from Lisanna. A soft yawn escaped my lips, unexpectedly.

"Sounds like someone is tired." Natsu teased.

"No-" I was interrupted by another yawn.

"Want me to escort you to the castle your highness?" The pink haired male mocked.

"Maybe I am slightly tired. I'll go take a short nap then. I'll talk to you guys later." I gave a small wave,mother left the barn. I walked back to the castle and entered through the large front doors. I was immediately stopped when I slammed into a firm chest.

"Prince Sting?!"

* * *

 **So um hi *waves* I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this or not. I mean it's not like I didn't post anything for nearly a year. So I'm not dead I just lost the motivation to continue this... But I'm back now! Can't promise to update every week or so but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can! BAI!**


End file.
